Household microwave ovens have been widely used for food preparation. But certain foods, such as cookie dough, are considered unsuitable for microwave preparation. The main problem with microwave baking is the lack of browning and crisping of the dough. It is well known that susceptor materials can be used to ameliorate this problem. When a cookie dough is baked on a sheet of susceptor, however, only the underside which contacts the susceptor is browned and crisped, and the upper part is not affected. Even placing the cookie dough between two parallel flat layers of susceptor sheets will not ensure good baking qualities because the cookie dough flows during baking with the upper surface of the cookie tending to be dome shaped. This flowing leads to uneven heating of the upper surface, resulting in burned and/or pale spots. Thus, there is a need for improvement in susceptors for microwave baking of cookies, and these are now provided by the present invention.